Because drugs don't work
by noriboriman
Summary: House's leg hurts and he took drugs to alleviate his situation. Housex13


Doctor Gregory House, head of the Diagnostics Department in Princeton-Plainsboro Teaching Hospital, was very busy in his office. The curtain blinds in his office were all closed, it was quite dark. His leg was hurting again, so he took off his pants and massaged his leg.

Taking a mixture of drugs composing of some pills of painkillers mixed with a couple of Vicodin pills, he closed his eyes as the drugs took effect in his system. The pain on his leg subsided slightly, he relaxed somewhat as beads of sweat studded his brow. His head felt lighter and he smiled a little.

"Doctor House, we..." Thirteen said as she entered through the door of the common office of the Diagnostics Department. She was looking at a patient's file as she entered, she did not notice that House was half-naked with his eyes closed, sitting in the dark until she looked up from the file.

Immediately looking away, she apologized, "I'm sorry, I didn't know..."

"Didn't know what? That it was my private reflection period?" House snapped, his eyes still closed and the smile never fading from his lips. He was in every drug addict's heaven, he was getting the high of his life.

"What did you take?" Thirteen asked. Looking at the empty bottles on the table, and as she examined each one her eyes grew wider and wider.

"You took all of these?"

"Yup," House answered.

"Each, or mixed together?"

"What do you think?"

"I think your mad."

House laughed. He slowly opened his eyes and stared at Thirteen, she noticed that his smile was still plastered on his face. And it was turning into a huge grin.

"What?" she said, edging away from House. She could not get out of the office, House was blocking both doors, one with his legs and the other with his cane.

"You look beautiful today," House said, his grin resembling a Cheshire cat enjoying a sunny Sunday afternoon on a rug by the porch.

Thirteen fidgeted, "Th-thanks, I guess." She put the file on the table.

"C-could I go, because it seems I caught you at a bad time," Thirteen said. She started to go towards the door to the corridor, when House immediately stood up and blocked her exit. He was still grinning, and it was creeping her out.

"Come on, don't go yet," House indicated a seat by the table, she was standing very close to him. Her perfume wafted towards him, knocking some sense into his clouded consciousness.

Thirteen still stood, staring straight into House's eyes. "Did you know you have something that was attractive to women?"

House chuckled, "So they say. Ask Cuddy, she knows about those stuff." He winked conspirationally at her.

"I heard you and Doctor Cameron went on a date."

"Yes, just one date. Why, are you jealous?" he playfully chided her.

"A little." The whispered remark made them both shiver, whether with anticipation or excitement neither knew. House would have grinned wider, if that was remotely possible.

"So, you're a little jealous. What are you going to do about it, Huntington?"

"Why do you keep saying that I have..."

"Because you have. And you have a problem with jealousy, explain."

Thirteen looked away. Moving towards the sink, grabbed a cup from the cupboard, and got water from the faucet. With her back to House, she hears metallic clicks as he locks the doors to the office. They were alone together in a dark locked room, him with his pants still off.

She gulped some air and turned to see him near her. He had sneaked behind her without knowing it, she was annoyed with herself for letting her guard down. And she noticed his smile had faded.

"You're annoyed. You have let your guard down, and you are annoyed."

"So what?"

He kissed her then, she resisted at first because of the initial shock, but gave in. House smiled a little, and took her in his arms. She wrapped her arms around, her fingers worming their way into his hair. Their bodies met and clung together, her soft curves crashing against his hard muscles. They eased down on the floor, she on top of him.

"Mmmmfffph...," he murmured. They broke the kiss.

"What?" she asked, breathless.

"I said, you're enjoying this."

"Well," she whispered in his ear. "Who wouldn't."

He smiled. He kissed her again, and she retaliated back. Their tongues were fighting for control, clashing like flesh-like swords. His hands wandered under her lab coat, started to journey into the shirt she was wearing, and unhooking her bra.

"What are you doing?" she asked, breaking the kiss. Interestingly, her hands were still entangled in his hair.

"You're jealous of Cameron, right?" he said. "Well, you shouldn't since she and I just kissed. You should be jealous of Cuddy, since we slept together."

Her eyes went wide. "You slept with Cuddy?"

"I'm surprised you didn't know."

"Why would I-" He kissed her again, prying her mouth open with his tongue. It was not long before she was kissing him back, her tongue now inside his mouth. He removed her lab coat, the pens in her pocket scattering over the floor.

He tossed the lab coat away, followed quickly by her shirt and bra. His shirt went next, and then her pants, and then both their underwear. They suddenly felt cold, their skin became prickly and clammy. Their lips were still attacking each other, she was now straddling him.

He turned her over, her legs immediately wrapping behind him. Breaking the kiss, his tongue and mouth licked and kissed downward her body. She was moaning and writhing below him. His hands went over her body, examining and exploring female flesh massaging and inducing sensations she never felt before.

His right hand cupped her left breast, massaging the white flesh while his tongue massaged the nipple of the other breast, earning a moan from her. He smiled despite himself, he had wanted to do that to a woman for so long. He looked up at her face, her eyes were closed, and she was biting her lower lip to keep from screaming.

His left hand traveled downwards, cupping her womanhood. She gasped as his fingers started to rub her, wetting herself more than she was before.

"You're wet," he whispered into her ear as he nibbled at it. She answered with a moan, she bit her lip again. He licked her ear, his right hand pinched her nipple, and his other hand inserting a finger into her wet cunt. Her legs locked behind him, her muscles stiffening.

He started slow at first, rubbing her insides with his finger. He inserted another finger and started to increase the tempo.

"Aaaaaaahhhhnnnn..." she moaned into her right hand. It entangled itself to cover her mouth as she tried to stop herself from moaning louder.

"Do you want something from me?" he asked, licking and nibbling her ear.

"Yeeeesss... I-i w-want your... cock..."

"What?"

"Y-your cock... I-i w-want it in me..."

"Where? Where do you want it?"

"I-in... my... p-p-pussy... please, fuck... my pussy..."

"Ok, if you say so," he said. He positioned himself, the head of his cock already at the mouth of her cunt.

* * *

"House! House!" Doctor Eric Foreman shook his boss, who was sprawled n the floor covered in vomit. House was wearing everything except his pants, and he was disoriented.

"Where am I?"

"Still in the office. Why is you pants off?" Foreman helped House onto a chair, easing him into a comfortable position.

"Where's Thirteen?"

"She's working on our new case. You sent her to test the patient for sarcoidosis, and you said that you would lock yourself in the office because of some business. Apparently, it was something else."

"Go away," House said, waving Foreman to the door. He closed his eyes and dreamed.


End file.
